Diapers can basically be divided into two categories, namely disposable diapers made predominantly of paper products, and which are generally fastened by means of fastening arrangements which include adhesive, in particular pressure sensitive adhesive, whereby two overlapping parts of a diaper can be secured together optionally by means of a strap, and a second category comprising cloth or woven fabric diapers, particularly those made of towelling material, and which are washable for re-use. The latter types of diaper are traditionally fastened using one or two safety pins to secure overlapping portions of the cloth or fabric together. The use of such safety pins is not only dangerous, both to the baby and person installing the safety pins in an operative position, but is also tedious.
It is the object of this invention to provide a fastener for use in conjunction with such cloth or fabric diapers which can more easily be rendered operative, and which may provide added comfort to a baby wearing a diaper fastened with such fastener and furthermore, which is also less dangerous or likely to cause injury either to the baby or person fitting the diaper.